1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector of a reduced size.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,753,150 discloses a receptacle connector. The receptacle connector includes an insulative housing, a number of contacts, and a shell attached to the housing. The insulative housing includes a main portion and a tongue portion extending upwardly from the main portion. The tongue portion is partly exposed from a front end of the shell. The metal shell is disposed longer than the tongue portion along a mating direction to lengthen the electrical connector along the mating direction and increase used area in electrical device.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired.